


A Seven Nation Army Can't Keep Me Down

by classical_mess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Not Beta Read, but instead it's fluff, honestly this was supposed to be more fighty gaara, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classical_mess/pseuds/classical_mess
Summary: ,Sakura reflects on some old childhood scars and Gaara wants to fight a car.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Seven Nation Army Can't Keep Me Down

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as Gaara's hands danced across her side's. It was the first lazy morning in bed the two have had since they got together six months ago to everyone's amusement and Gaara was taking advantage of that. 

He seemed keen on mapping out Sakura's body with his hands as they moved from her side's up to her face. Usually it was Sakura caressing him against the morning light as the took in every second of their shared day off, but Sakura definitely couldn't say she minded.

The last time they did this Sakura had been asking Gaara about his scars. This time he decided it was his turn to ask her. Granted Sakura had fewer than Gaara, well at the very least smaller ones. 

She had plenty on her knuckles from childhood fist fights. 

Some from stretch marks on her thighs. 

One was from stitches on her leg from falling from a tree wrong. 

The one that Gaara seemed fixated on, however, made Sakura blush in embarrassment. Ino and sasuke were the only two that know about it. The first because she comforted Sakura over it and the later because his mother forced him to check up on Sakura after she missed a week of class. It just about killed Naruto to this day that he still didn't know what happened, but regardless Sakura had a fairly good sized scar across her forehead that had become more subtle with age and care. 

"I ran into my mom's car." Sakura finally gave in to Gaara with an embarrassed sigh as she buried her face into his shoulder. 

"What..." He replied softly confusion evident on his face "Did you get into an accident."

"No." 

"A bike."

"No." 

"A bicycle." Gaara was grasping at straws at this point.

"No. I ran into it on my own two feet in the dark. It was one of those little scion box cars and my mom left the hatch up and I went running in the dark. The next thing I know I was on the ground with my head split open." Sakura explains defeatedly. 

"I don't know what I want to do more." Gaara began with a chuckle. "Laugh or fight a car."

"Well it was sent to the junkyard a while ago so I think you were beat to it so I'm afraid you're going to have to go with the later." 

"That's not horrible." Gaara laughed as he moved to kiss Sakura giving her something other to think about than the old injury.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this was it's my first official posted fanfic here but I hope y'all like it. It was supposed to turn out way different ngl.


End file.
